Summon Night Twin Age 2: Spirit of Demise
by HowltheOneWithoutFortune
Summary: AU! Only three months after Ghardib was defeated, a mysterious visitor causes Reiha to lose control of her powers, and summons another summon beast. Aldo and Co must find this being and stop him before something terrible happens. Reiha/Millisar Aldo/OC
1. Chapter 0: A Mysterious Visitor

A/N-I am reposting this in hopes that I can continue the story, because I thought the idea was pretty good. Besides, before my computer glitched, I had some reviews for it, so I'm gonna try again. This story is one I'll update most often next to TotA: DotT (Tales of the Abyss: Dawn of the Twins). Anyways, the plot is explained below, and that said I don't own Summon Night Twin Age in any way. Any OCs that show up are mine.  
Read on!

Notes:

"Speech"

``Thoughts`` 

Chapter 0-A mysterious visitor

**T**he sun was high in the sky above the home of siblings Aldo and Reiha, as birds flew by, and the serene waves slowly slapped the beach near the house. The house was on an island off the coast of Marbado, a nearby village housing the Kascuza people. A young boy, with brown hair walked out of the clever house, and into the clearing. The boy, Aldo, was no ordinary boy. He was a Summon Beast. He had a brown bandana over his head, wore light colored jeans, and wore a vestish shirt. He had deep blue eyes, and had a sword hidden somewhere in his outfit. The sword was for combat. Along with his sister Reiha and other allies, Aldo had recently journeyed over the world to calm the spirits of the world Clardona so the world wasn't at risk of being destroyed. Aldo sighed as he glanced up at the sky. The brightly lit sky was flocked with seagulls.  
``Another quiet day. It's been at least three months since the incident in the Human lands. I wonder how everyones doing?`` He thought to himself. A quick look around told him that he was alone. He giggled.

``Maybe I could visit Millisar and the others at Marbado. I guess since Reiha is out at the hilltop again gathering Banna Berries, I could leave a note for her.`` Aldo thought. He thought a bit more, and then nodded to himself.

``Yeah! I don't think she'd mind if I went out for a couple hours at least. It give her time to make dinner.`` He agreed with his thought, and ran inside his house to gather his things. Once he was set, he ran back out, and left.

He arrived at the shore of Marbado not long after he left for it, and Aldo grinned

``I'm making faster time than I thought. Perhaps I'll have more time to visit with everyone.`` He said to himself. Aldo ran along the beach, and made his way into the canyon nearby.

There wasn't any enemies to worry about now, because the spirits corruption was over. Although the barren sight of the land still unnerved Aldo. He made sure not to make any stops along the way so that way he had time to make it back to the house without Reiha noticing he was gone. He finaly arrived at the entrance to Marbado, and was greeted by an overly cheerful green haired man. He was young, like Aldo, but this guy wasn't to be messed with. He was a Kascuzan, and a close friend of Aldo.

"Yo Aldo! What's the rush?" He said. Aldo gave a questioning look, and then realized that he was still panting from his run to the village.

"Nothing Nassau. I just want to visit with you guys for awhile, then make it back before Reiha notices I'm gone." Aldo said, and Nassau chuckled.

"You do realize, that she's here in the village right?" He grinned, and Aldo looked genuinely suprised.

"Huh? But she said she was going to get Banna Berries for tonight!" He said, in a mini temper tantarum. A laughing sound could be heard from afar, and Aldo's eyes darted to try and find the source of the laughter. His gaze fell upon a young orange haired girl. She had on mostly white clothing, and wore a necklace around her neck, which Aldo recognized as her fathers.

"Hah hah! Aldo, you sound so funny when your angry!" She said, and Aldo was set to make a remark, but Nassau stepped in.

"Even though your coming of Age ceremony was a little while ago, you and Reiha still act like children." He commented, which made the two siblings shot arrow glares at him. Nassau chuckled still, and walked off. Reiha got off the log she was on and walked over to her brother.

"Sorry about lying to you. I just kind of miss them. We had to keep out of contact with them in case of any problems." She said, and Aldo nodded.

"I know how you feel. I miss them too." He said comfertingly. Reiha smiled.

"That's the brother I know. Now come on. I'm sure the others will want to see us. I'm gonna go visit Lila, Ayn and Ticah." She said, and ran off.  
"Reiha wait!" Aldo called after her, but she was off out of his sight.

"Oh well. I might as well go visit Mardin and Millisar." Aldo said to himself. He walked around the open clearing of houses, until he spotted an overly decorated house. Aldo grinned, and recognized it as Mardin and Millisar's handiwork. He walked towards it, and ducked so he could enter.

He spotted an older man and another Summon Beast, who Aldo thought of as a friend. The older man looked to Aldo and grinned.

"Ah Aldo. So good of you to stop by." He said, and Aldo shrugged.

"Ah, well I needed something to do Mardin." He said, and sat down next to him. The other Summon Beast spoke up.

"So where were you Aldo? While we were rebuilding the city." He said. Aldo grinned

"Hello to you too Millisar." He said, and Millisar growled mockingly. Before either of them could spit remarks, Mardin spoke up.

"So Aldo, have you recieved any messages from Talij?" He asked. Aldo shook his head.  
"No. You?" He asked back. Millisar answered this time.

"Nah. Perhaps their too busy rebuilding over there. Or something is going on that they don't want us to know about." He chuckled. Aldo rolled his eyes at the Summon Beast. A Orange haired head peaked into the hut.

"Aldo? We should get going. The rain is starting to come down." Reiha said. Aldo frowned.  
"Drat. And I didn't have anytime to catch up." He said glumly. Mardin raised an eyebrow, and got up to see the rain. He peeked his head out from the hut, and frowned.

"Reiha's right Aldo. The rain looks like- No, it is coming down hard." Mardin said, sounding suprised. Aldo and Millisar walked over to the entrance and looked out.

"Huh? How did the rain start coming down so fast? That shouldn't be possible." Millisar said, as Aldo stared at the black clouds that hung overhead.

"He's right Uncle Mardin. I think it would be best If me and Aldo went home right away." Reiha added, but Mardin shook his head.

"It wouldn't be wise to go out into the rain like this. Remember the last time? You and Aldo were seperated by the tide." He said, and Aldo grimly remembered that moment. He and Reiha were going to Marbado to meet with Ingiell about the situation with the spirits, but Reiha protected him, and she and him got seperated.

"Your probably right. We should bunk somewhere in the village." Aldo conceded, and Mardin's face grew mischevious.  
"There are two spare huts you can use. Go on then." He said, and ushered the siblings out the door. Reiha sighed.  
"That's Uncle Mardin for you." She said, and Aldo nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go." He said, and gripped Reiha's wrist and tugged her along.

Sadly though, their huts were on opposet sides of the village, much to Aldo's dismay. The night settled over the village, and unfortunately the rain continued to barrage the ground. Near the entrance of the village, a shady figure stood by a tree. In the persistant darkness, little could be seen, other than the figure, and some other shadowy figures, in the shape of monsters. The shadey figure turned around and made hand gestures, motioning for the creatures to run off, and wait for something. The person walked in the direction of Reiha's hut, and grinned.

``Too easy.`` It thought, and once it arrived at the entrance of the hut, it made another hand gesture, a signal, and the shadowy creatures charged off in different directions. The figure itself made its way into the small hut ever so silently, and knelt beside Reiha's sleeping form. It reached inside of its cloak, and pulled out a strange bracelet, with engravings on it that glowed, and the person silently wrapped it around Reiha's wrist. Once that was done, the being smirked in triumph.

``It won't be long now.`` It thought.

"Hey Aldo wake up!" Nassau's loud voice made Aldo's ears ring, and immediately, he shot upwards.  
"What? What's going on?" He asked. Nassau didn't answer. Instead, he drew his ax and ran out of the hut. Aldo took this as a gesture saying "were under attack" and ran out of his hut, sword in hand.  
His guess was right, as several hound creatures were attacking the towns people. Aldo snarled a battle cry, and leaped upward, and came back down, embedding his blade in the nearest hound. It shrieked in pain, causing it to rear back. Aldo managed to retrieve his blade in time, but something weird began to happen. The hounds began to gather in a group, and began to retreat. Aldo raised an eyebrow as Nassau, Mardin and Millisar gathered next to him.

"What was that about?" Nassau said, still clutching his ax. Mardin narrowed his eyes.

"Let's worry about the who and why later. Let's make sure no one was hurt. Nassau and Aldo, check on the east section. Millisar and I will check west." He said, and they all nodded and headed out. Aldo was busy searching the huts, while Nassau made his way over to Reiha's place. He peeked inside, and got a shock. Reiha was lying silently on the ground, with a strange wristband, and yet there was no sign of any harm.

What was that about?

A/N-First chapter is done. I'm gonna label the chapter like in the game. So this chapter is 0. The next is 1, then 2, then 3 and so on. Just to let you know. The cloaked figure is an OC and you'll get to know his name and intentions a little later. For now,

Sayonara!~


	2. Chapter 1: Cursed Summoning

A/N-Okay, I'm posting both old chapters up now, with a new one coming up. I believe someone, before it was deleted, asked if this was going to be 20 chapters plus chapter 0, like the game. The answer is no. There will be 20+ chapters here, more than 20. Maybe 30 at best. I don't own Summon Night Twin Age in any way. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Reading time...

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter 1-Cursed Summoning

Mardin had called a meeting inside of Reiha's hut, to discuss the mysterious attack by those hounds, and the strange wristband on Reiha's wrist. Aldo sat next to his sister in a protective manner, which confused her, but she said nothing. Millisar was sitting on the opposet side of the room, away from Aldo, because he and Aldo never got along. Well, almost never. Nassau sat on the other side of Reiha, him being a protective friend and all. Lila, Ticah, and Ayn sat together by the entrance of the hut, and Mardin sat in the center. Once they were settled, Mardin began.

"I called you all here, because we have things to discuss. One, about this attack on the village, and two, about the wristband on Reiha." He said. He brought out his little note taking journal, and continued.  
"Since we don't know much about either of these things, I think it would be best to go back to the Human Lands, and meet with Talij. She might have insight on this." He said, causing Nassau to groan. Reiha looked to him, and frowned.  
"Can you please let that go Nassau? Talij said she was considering the relationship, and she thought it wrong for how they had treated the Kascuza. Remember?" She said, trying to smile, but Nassau's annoyed attitude didn't help the situation any. Nassau shook his head though.  
"It's not about that, it's that we have to walk all that way just to see Talij." He groaned once more, causing Millisar to snicker. Nassau shot him a death glare, before Mardin cleared his throat, silencing them both.  
"We will leave first thing when you are ready." He concluded. Lila grew anxious.  
"Sir Mardin? But that's early!" She complained. Mardin narrowed his eyes.  
"Concidering the situation we are in, we don't have a choice. The attack on the village was for a reason, and we don't know what the bracelet is, or what it can do. Therefore, we need to see Talij." He shot back. Aldo, who had been quiet the whole time, turned to Nassau.  
"What do you think?" He asked. Nassau shrugged.  
"Mardin's probably right. We can't take any chances with this bracelet or the attack. Lets go see Talij then." He said. Mardin nodded.  
"Well, then lets get ready. We don't know when we could get back, so lets pack plentifull." He concluded.

"Dismissed." The group of eight seperated throughout the village to get their stuff, except for Reiha and Aldo, who had to go back to their home beyond Marbado, on the island. Aldo didn't pack very much. He just brought his sword, some food, and his bandana. Reiha frowned.  
"You know, you don't need that anymore." She said. Aldo grinned.  
"I know, it's just stylish." He chuckled, causing his older sister to sigh. Reiha only packed her staff, and her food ingrediants. Once they were done packing, they headed back to Marbado. The others were waiting for him, and Nassau chuckled at the sight of Aldo still wearing his bandana.  
"Dude, even though you don't need that on anymore, it's kinda stylish." He grinned, and Aldo nodded gleefully. Millisar rolled his eyes, and turned to Mardin.  
"If were all here, shall we get going?" He asked. Mardin held his hand up.  
"Yes, but before we get going, Ingiell asked me to give you these." He said, and brought out two charms. One was a fang with a blue gem in the center. Mardin handed it to Aldo. The other was a feather, that glowed fiercly. He gave it to Reiha.  
"These two charms are rare fangs and feathers of sacred creatures of the Kascuza. The Natora Wolf, and the Naiad. These two creatures are magnets to each other, like you two are. They will keep you together, believe me." He said. He straighted his posture, and turned towards the others as the two siblings joined the others.  
"We are going to be gone for awhile, so we must be prepared for any news we get from Talij." He said in a leader tone. They all nodded, and with that, they headed out.

They spent several days traveling to the city where Talij was staying, but thankfully, no more hounds came at them. When they finaly arrived at the village, they were greeted by a man in shiny armor, who happened to be Arlis, and Talij. She walked up to Mardin.  
"I got the message. What is it that you need to talk about?" She asked. Mardin lowered his voice.  
"It's something very important, and it needs to be in private." He said. Talij nodded.  
"Very well. Come with me." She said, and walked off towards a large, fancy building.

They all entered the stone building, headed to a second floor, and sat in the center of the only room up there. Mardin spoke.  
"Recently, there has been an attack on Marbado, where we were staying, by some strange hounds." He began. Talij interrupted.  
"Yes, hounds also attacked here in the city as well. We drove them off eventually." She shuddered at the thought of the hounds. Mardin spoke again.  
"Also, this bracelet showed up too, on Reiha." He said, and Talij immediately walked over to Reiha, and examined it.  
"I can't say for sure what it is, but it is an ancient relic. Probably from long ago. I also sense magic was used on the bracelet, and it still remains." She said, in a serious tone. She stood up from where she was kneeling and turned to the others.

"Something else has caught my attention. Several strange caverns and marshes have appeared out of nowhere soon after you went back to Marbado." She said, and they all gasped.  
"Strange? Like how?" Mardin asked, keeping his composure.  
"Beings that shouldn't be there are in the cavern, and building a nest." She said, trying not to yell. Mardin nodded.  
"We shall investigate. Assuming everyone else doesn't have a problem with that?" He turned to the others, who all nodded. Nassau stood.  
"Yeah. We'll go for ya. I'm curious as to what this place is." He said. Then Lila stood.  
"Yes Magistrate Talij. We will find the root of this." Then Ayn, Ticah, Millisar, Aldo, and Reiha all stood. Mardin smiled.  
"You've all grown. Well then, we need the coordinates of where it is, and we'll be off." He said. Talij brought out a map.  
"It's close to the seven Cathairn." She said, and pointed to a marked point on the map.  
"Right. Lets be off then everyone." Mardin said, and turned to his allies. They all nodded. One by one, they filed out of the room, but as Reiha turned to leave, Talij put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Be careful Reiha. I don't know what that Bracelet is, but the magic power coming from it is immense. I'm getting a bad feeling from it, so be careful." She said, and Reiha nodded.  
"I will." She responded, and ran out the door after the others.

It only took a day to get to the strange cave. Aldo led the group into the cave, and immediately got a shock. Several hundred ant creatures filled the cave, running back and forth. Huge, one would add. Nassau joined Aldo.  
"The Yodomi! Why in the world-" He began, but Mardin ran ahead of him.  
"No time to wonder! Just take them out before they make it outside of this cave." He said, and began to punch away at the beast. They began to sail through the air, and Reiha just grinned.  
"That's Uncle Mardin for you." She smiled, and began to chant a spell, but had to stop when a Yodomi came at her head first. Luckily, Nassau's quick reflexes sliced the thing in two. Mardin shouted over the noise.  
"Reiha, save your energy for later! We have to run and gun for now!" His voice got through to her, and she began to dash through, with the protection of Nassau.

After several areas of slicing and dicing the Yodomi, the group decided to rest and catch their breath. Reiha was the only one at full strength.  
"I hope nothing nasty is waiting for us at the end of the cave." She muttered, but true to her fears, a large shadow loomed over her, and Millisar and Nassau both screamed out to her.  
"BEHIND YOU!" She turned to see a giant gold scorpion beast looming over her. She screamed and jumped out of the way to avoid being impaled by its stinger. The group brought out their weapons. Nassau growled.  
"I guess the magistrate's fears are for good reason huh." He immediately charged at the scorpion, and slashed away, and was joined by Millisar. Arrows flew at the beast, and spells from Lila and Ayn struck at it everywhere. The attack power stunned the beast, while Aldo and Mardin were busy fighting some Yodomi that had appeared. Mardin turned to Reiha.  
"Use your Divine Rain spell, and all the monsters should dissapear!" He shouted to her. She nodded, and began to chant. She neared the end of the chant, when a strange feeling welled up inside of her. Soon, she couldn't control the magic, and it went berserk.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed, and the power exploded from within, sending everyone flying backwards, and also obliterated the monsters. The light emetting from the spell faded, and Reiha collapsed to the ground. Everyone ran up to her, and Aldo, being the protective brother that he was, knelt down with everyone else.

"Reiha? Are you all right?" He said, trying to shake her awake. Mardin glanced around to make sure nothing else would attack, but then his eyes fell on something else. A young girl was laying on the ground. She was wearing clothes decorated with fur. She also had ears that were different than a Kascuza or a Human. She also seemed to have long white, and she was clutching something. Mardin got up to move.  
"Aldo, carry Reiha for us." He said, and walked over to the girl. Millisar turned to Mardin.

"Why? Where are you-" He started to remark, but his gaze fell upon the girl as well.  
"I think you should Aldo." He added, and followed Mardin. Deciding not to argue, Aldo slung one of Reiha's arms over his shoulder, and began to carry her on his back. He followed Mardin and Millisar. Mardin knelt beside the girl, and gently rolled her over, and got a shock. There was a brand on the side of her head. That wasn't seen until Mardin brushed some of the hair out of the way. That meant one thing.  
"She's, a summon beast." Mardin whispered, and bowed his head. He stood up, and looked to Millisar.  
"I hope you don't mind carrying this one Millisar." He said. Millisar shook his head. He gently lifted her off the ground, and followed Mardin back to the group.  
"Come on, we need to get going." He said, and began to walk away, but Nassau grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Hey! Reiha's unconscious for who know's why! How can you be so calm?" He shouted, but Mardin shook his head.  
"I know what this means now." He responded, and began to walk away again, and only then, did Nassau notice the girl.  
"Hey, who's she?" He asked. Mardin turned to face him.

"She, is a summon beast. Now come on, we need to report to Talij." He stated, and began to walk away again.

A/N-Chapter 1 is here and done. I bet anyone who has played through the whole game knows that Reiha went out of control when she was little, which is how Aldo is her Brother. Ah, I hope this was a good chapter. Review please and tell me what you think!

Sayonara!


End file.
